


Love At First Sight

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus had never believed in love at first sight. That changed the day he met Erik Durm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Dear GoForGoals, I know that you're going through hard times now and I do hope that this little lovestory about your favorite two sweet boys will help you smiling again.
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will like this hopelessly romantic and fluffy piece of work, please, let me know, leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it.

Marco Reus had never been the man believing in love at first sight.

He was a young man in the middle of his twenties, good-looking and handsome and he had his chances with both, men and women, enjoying the pleasures of short passionate encounters without any bondings or obligations. He ran a shop for motorcycle clothing and everything a happy biker would need to make his beloved bike special, unique and faster, and he was very successful with that, earning his living with his hobby and his great passion - motorbikes.

He had his friends and loved driving with them through the beautiful landscape after work, on Saturdays and Sundays on his own bike, enjoying his freedom and his life, never thinking of looking for someone to share his life with with all consequences.

Marco oftentimes listened to the stories of true love at first sight others told him with a hidden smile, suppressing his disbelieving snort and shaking his head inwardly about their stupidity. Love at first sight didn't exist and everybody who thought otherwise would make a fool of themselves sooner rather than later.

Marco changed his mind about love at first sight the day a young man with the most beautiful hazel-green eyes he had ever seen emerged in the entrance of his shop, looking around shyly with rosy cheeks and biting his lips.

Marco sat behind his counter, frozen in place, staring at the handsome face of the young man with the golden-brown hair and the long and elegant limbs of a racehorse, reminding Marco of an untamed wild Arab he once had seen in a movie.

Time stood still and Marco fell in love with this stranger, instantly, deeply and hopelessly.

Only when his best friend and co-worker Marcel stood up to ask the young man what he could do for him, Marco came back to his senses again, almost tripping over his own feet as he hurried to cross the distance between the young client and he himself, shoving his friend with a dangerous scowl out of the way. Marcel snickered, knowingly and a little bit maliciously, but, stepped to the side, inquiring a young woman after her wishes instead.

The young man looked from Marcel to Marco, blushing slightly and smiling sheepishly and suddenly, the sun was shining brighter, the birds were chirping more cheerfully and the soft early spring-air was warmer and more fragrant.

“Hello, I'm Marco! I would be pleased to help you!” Marco found himself babbling, his cheeks turning red, as well.

The smile deepened, revealing an enchanting and sweet small dimple on the rosy, softly rounded cheek of the astonishing young man.

“Hello, I'm Erik. I – I need some clothes, a helmet and a jacket...” The voice trailing off uncertainly now was as lovely as the entire young man himself and Marco's heart missed several beats before it began to gallop like said wild horse the young man – Erik – reminded him of.

“Of course, Erik, you're exactly in the right place to get all what you will need for a nice ride on your bike!” Marco almost shouted with excitement and eagerness.

Erik bit his lip and Marco stared at the tempting mouth with hungry eyes, the one part of his body proving that he was a vivid stallion himself twitching very interested because of this wonderful sight, and Marco felt sweat covering his forehead, cursing silently that he wore his tight leather jeans today, showing all and hiding nothing.

To his luck, Erik seemed to be too overwhelmed to notice the large bulge underneath the black leather, but, Marco could hear the quiet, mocking chuckle of his best friend who obviously wasn't busied enough with his own client to not witness his inappropriate state of arousal.

“To be honest, I just started with getting my driver's license. I have no clue what I really need,” Erik admitted reluctantly, looking at Marco with big, pleading eyes as if he were his life-line.

Marco clenched his fist to keep himself from stroking the heated cheek. “No problem, Erik. I will help you with that. Trust me, I know exactly what you will need!” he exclaimed, listening to Marcel chuckling like a billy goat because of the ambiguity of Marco's words.

Marco shot him a threatening look and Marcel focused on the young woman again, pouting, while Marco took Erik's arm, leading him to the part of the shop with the helmets and the jackets.

He felt his best friend's glare on his back while he helped Erik choosing the perfect helmet for him, babbling like a schoolboy who was alone with his crush for the first time.

After two hours, Erik left his shop overloaded with several bags filled with all a true biker needed and Marco watched him leave, his hand clenching around the piece of paper with Erik's phone number.

After the young man had disappeared around the corner, the sun hid itself behind a gray cloud and the air felt much cooler all of a sudden. Marco sighed wistfully, staring with blank eyes on the counter in front of him.

“Woohoo, Marco Reus finally experienced what happens to everyone sooner or later,” Marcel remarked dryly, leaning against the counter next to him.

“And what should that be?” Marco angrily snapped back.

Marcel pursed his lips with a snort. “Falling in love at first sight of course, silly,” he stated the obvious. “I hope that you were that foresighted to ask him about his phone number.”

Marco stroked with his thumb over the piece of paper in his pocket. “Yes, I was,” he replied with a huge smile, heaving another wistful sigh. Tonight, he would call Erik and ask him for a date. The sun lit up again and Marco straightened his shoulders and focused on his work again. The rest of the day he had to endure Marcel's mocking comments and his teasing because of his sighing, stupid grins and his humming love-songs unconsciously, but, Marco didn't care, because all he cared about was seeing Erik again as soon as possible.

Marco Reus had fallen in love at first sight and he had to admit that it wasn't as bad as he had always thought. He only had to make sure that Erik would fall in love with him, too.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Four months later, Marco was still crazy in love.

To his luck, Erik was crazy in love with him, too. He had passed his driving test three days ago and Marco had prepared everything to celebrate this event with him.

It was a wonderful summer Sunday and they had left the city early in the morning on their bikes, driving through the breathtaking landscape until they had gotten hungry. Marco had taken everything they needed for a wonderful picnic with him and now, they sat on the meadow of a nice clearing, surrounded by trees and bushes hiding them from the nosy eyes of other people who might take a walk in the forest nearby.

Okay, they had sat on the picnic blanket and enjoyed the delicious meal Marco had carried in his two motorcycle-cases. Now, they lay on that blanket, sharing sweet and passionate kisses and Marco's love for the younger one overwhelmed him again.

Marco had never been the patient kind of guy, he had always wanted to have sex with his encounters after a short time of their acquaintances, but, when he had fallen in love with Erik on that special day four months ago, this had changed, too.

Erik had never had sex with another man before and he meant far too much to Marco to force his sweet boyfriend into something he wasn't ready for. They had started with kissing and after a few weeks, Erik had been ready for hand-jobs and even blow-jobs after some more weeks. But, they hadn't slept with each other until now and Marco had found out to his own surprise that he was content and happy with what Erik could give him. He always carried with him what he would need when Erik would finally allow him to take their intimacy to a new level, but, he was not in a hurry.

Right now, Marco was busied with exploring Erik's mouth with his tongue, searching for the places he might have not explored until today, stroking his hard nipples underneath his t-shirt. Erik rewarded him with soft moans and slight shivers and Marco deepened the kiss, pushing the cotton of the t-shirt up to have better access to his naked skin. It was warm and no one disturbed them and it didn't take long until they had taken off their shirts and their leather pants.

“I love you, Erik, I love you so!” Marco whispered again and again, his lips leaving a wet trace on his jaw, his neck and his chest while he kissed and licked his way down to his button belly. Erik shivered with arousal, moaning softly again.

“I love you, too, Marco!” he confessed with a happy smile and rosy cheeks and Marco felt a sudden lump in his throat, questioning himself why he was the lucky one to call this wonderful being his boyfriend. He dabbed kisses on his six-pack, dipping with his tongue in his belly button and it took him some time to realize that Erik had said something. He raised his head, looking at his lover with hooded eyes.

“What did you say, love?” he asked hoarsely and Erik smiled shyly at him. “I'm ready, Marco. I want to be yours in every possible way,” he whispered and Marco blinked. “Now?” he asked back, not sure if his desire was fooling him, making him hear things Erik hadn't said.

“Yes, now. Here, Marco, please...” Erik murmured almost inaudible.

Marco swallowed, deeply touched. “I will be gentle, love,” he assured him tenderly. “I will never hurt you!”

“I know, Marco, I trust you,” Erik said sincerely and Marco couldn't help but kiss him again. He searched for the things he always had in his pocket and Erik watched him with curious eyes, his faith and trust clear to see in the hazel-green depths.

Marco undressed the last pieces of garment they still wore and then, he lay down beside Erik again, kissing him while he carefully began to prepare his sweet lover for the closest intimacy two beings could share with each other.  
He was well aware that he had to be patient and careful, taking things slow and for quite some time, he did nothing than circling Erik's secret entrance with his lubed digit, massaging the tight muscle proving the brunette's virginity so clearly to him.

His tongue invited Erik's tongue to dance the old dance with his own that imitated the act of lovemaking so perfectly and Erik wrapped his arms around his neck, slowly spreading his legs while he lost himself in the sensation of their ardent kiss and Marco's skilled and tender ministration. When he was relaxed enough that Marco wouldn't hurt him, Marco let his finger slip into Erik's wonderful tight heat, just to the first knuckle. He paused, giving Erik the time to adjust to that unknown intrusion. Erik moaned and tensed, but soon, he relaxed again and Marco inched his way in until his finger was buried deep inside him.

“How does it feel, love?” he whispered, nibbling at the smooth bottom lip of his wonderful boyfriend.

“It feels good!” Erik gasped out surprised and aroused, his hips making tiny movements and Marco could smell his arousal. He was rock-hard himself, his cock aching and leaking with pre-come, but, he knew that he had to be patient and prepare his lover thoroughly. Erik's first time had to be perfect and Marco was determined to make it perfect for the younger one. He moved his finger in and out, searching for the small spot he had to caress to make Erik experience a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before, and when Erik let out a strangled cry, shuddering heavily, he knew that he had found it. He stroked over the soft knob again and again and when Erik spread his legs widely, arching into the touch, Marco quickly added a second finger. This time, it was easier and Erik tensed only for one tiny second before he arched his back once more, his puckered rosebud swallowing Marco's fingers eagerly.

“Don't stop! This is – oh...!” Erik panted and Marco chuckled tenderly, slipping with his tongue into his boyfriend's sensitive ear. “I won't stop, don't worry love,” he promised, his voice raw with his desire and need and his deep emotions for the brunette.

For a while, he pleasured Erik with his fingers and when Erik tensed again, Marco knew that it was because the brunette was close to his first orgasm caused by this kind of stimulation. He pulled his fingers out to enter him with three fingers again and Erik cried out again, trembling on the brink of his release while Marco prepared him with three fingers now.

“Hold back love, I want to be inside you when you come,” Marco whispered, caressing his ear with his tongue until Erik moaned constantly. “That's not so easy with what you are doing to me!” he gasped out and Marco laughed again. “I love to pleasure you, my sweet Erik. I love making you come. I'm addicted to watch you coming love. There is nothing more beautiful than you lying in my arms and me enjoying your pleasure,” he whispered and his rapturous words made Erik almost lose his self-control.

Marco slowly pulled his fingers out, ripping the package with the condom open. Erik watched him rolling the rubber over his throbbing hard length, biting his lip uncertainly. “Are you sure that you won't hurt me?” he whispered, tensing with new fear again.

Marco lined the rubber up until it was dripping with lube, covering Erik with his strong body, his hard spear gently nudging Erik's tight hole with the tip.

“I will never hurt you, my sweet Erik. Do you trust me?” he asked, kissing his heated face. Erik swallowed, but nodded, smiling at him. “I love you, Marco. I want to be yours!”

“Then, I will make you all mine now, love,” Marco promised him, moving his hips slowly forward until the head of his dick was sheathed inside Erik's secret core.

“Kiss me, baby. Just feel, don't think. All you have to do is to feel, trust me and relax. I will do the rest,” he murmured and Erik finally relaxed, allowing him to slip deeper into his tempting tight heat.

“God, yes, just like that. Feel me baby, feel me deep inside you. Yeah, give in to me, you're doing fine, baby.” Marco's encouraging words pulled a soft moan from the younger one and then, Erik surprised them both as he wrapped his long elegant legs around Marco's waist.

Marco couldn't hold himself back any longer, he began to thrust into his lover, tenderly and slowly, moaning with the sensation of being so close to the love of his life.

The sun was shining warm on their sweaty bodies and the birds in the blue sky sang their cheerful serenades for the two young men deeply in love moving against each other, moaning, kissing and shivering with the desire and lust their passionate lovemaking aroused in them.

Marco was far too close to his orgasm for his liking, he wanted it to last as long as possible, but, he knew that he would come within the next few thrusts after waiting four months for Erik giving himself to him and so, he snaked his hand between their bellies, stroking Erik's wonderful hard cock in time to his movements. Erik rewarded him with one of his sweet cries and began to tremble, poised at the brink of an incredible ecstasy.

Marco watched his face, suffused with his love for the blonde and his passion and the next firm stroke pushed Erik over the edge and into sweet oblivion. He arched his back, shuddering through his throes of passion violently and Marco's eyes became wet with the love and happiness he felt, because he knew for sure that Erik's first time had truly been perfect. He stroked the younger one through his climax, enjoying the hot spurts of pleasure coating his hand, and when Erik dropped down on the blanket, panting and quivering with the aftermath of his forceful release, he followed his lover over the edge, filling the rubber with his seed again and again, pressing Erik close to his trembling body.

For a long time, they just lay there, holding each other tight and Marco did nothing to hide his tears of joy and love from Erik. Erik simply caressed his face, kissing the tears away, murmuring words of love into his ear all the while.

The birds sang another serenade and the sun caressed their bodies with its warm light and Marco smiled, remembering the day when Erik had come into his shop, making Marco falling in love with him right at first sight.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Exactly one year after that special day when Erik had come into his shop and Marco had fallen in love with him at first sight, he took Erik to a large fair to celebrate their first anniversary with him.

They took a ride on the Ferris wheel and when their gondola stopped at the highest point, Marco got down on his knees, taking Erik's hand in his own.

“Erik Durm, I want to ask you if you would give me the honor of marrying me. I never believed in love at first sight until you came into my shop one year ago and I fell in love with you the minute I looked into your wonderful eyes. Since that day, I loved you and I love you more and more each day. I want to spend my life with you and to have you by my side each day until we are gray and old. So will you please, please marry me?”

Marco looked up at him, waiting anxiously for Erik's answer and when Erik smiled at him, his eyes filled with tears of joy, he knew the answer before Erik began to speak.

“Yes, Marco Reus, I will marry you! I fell in love with you the minute I looked into your eyes, as well and I want to spend my life with you and never be separated from you again.”

Marco smiled back, taking the ring he had bought a couple of days before, placing it on Erik's finger. Erik pulled him up, embracing him tightly and the kiss they sealed their promise with was the sweetest kiss two young men deeply in love had ever shared.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Four months later, Marco and Erik got married, celebrating with their families and friends and the day they got married was exactly the day they had made love for the very first time.

The sun was warm, the sky was blue and the birds were singing their cheerful serenades again when Marco and Erik stepped out of the register office as a married couple and into their new life they would share together, holding hands and smiling happily.

This was the day Marco Reus finally believed with all his heart that love at first sight really existed and that he would never be alone and lonely again with his wonderful Erik always staying by his side.


End file.
